Nothing to Fear
by StarGazr1
Summary: Conversation on the couch between two unexpected people


Hey everyone! First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed "Fractured Glass." I don't have the inspiration to write a sequel right now, but I wrote this on a spur of the moment. It's a short, one shot deal. Just a quick little scene.. who knows.. maybe sometime it'll be something more.. but for now it's just a little thing. I threw in a challenge from Delphyne.. you'll know what I mean when you read it!! If you don't know what I'm talking about.. head over to Whispers and check out her challenges... I want to do the Disney World one, but I haven't thought of anything clever yet!  
  
This has not been beta-ed (my beta might not like some of the things I insinuate)... so spelling and grammar need to be set aside... but it should be fine... I proof-read it... yeah like that's gonna help! Ack!   
  
Disclaimer: Everything revolving around Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling... I am making no money off of this story.  
  
Now! On with the story!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nothing to Fear  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione Granger stood on the steps of a two story home and pounded on the door. Her face was flushed and her waist length mass of curly hair was flying about her face and shoulders. The face of the twenty-something woman showed an expression of someone who was not to be messed with at that moment. "Harry James Potter! You open this door right now, or I'm coming in!" she yelled, pounding on the door again.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Hermione dug into her purse and pulled out a set of keys. She sorted through them and pulled out a sharp gold key and shoved it into the lock. She burst through the door and slammed it shut behind her. "Harry?" she called, moving through the front room towards the kitchen. "Are you home? Or am I just yelling at myself?"  
  
"He's here," a male voice hissed. "But he's sleeping and he'll be bloody angry if you wake him."  
  
Hermione screeched and turned around towards the voice. She glared at the young man who stood in the entrance way to the kitchen. "At this point, I'm willing to risk death just to kill him!" she growled and stalked away from the kitchen toward the stairs leading to the second floor of the Tudor-style home.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the man said, darting in front of her and blocking her way up the stairs.  
  
Hermione stared into his ice blue eyes then stepped back and examined his half-naked body. He was clad only in a pair of wash-worn jeans and his normally slicked-back blonde hair of his childhood was tousled and hanging loose around his shoulders. "Draco," she sighed, "I don't have the patience for your protective nature right now."  
  
Draco Malfoy, disowned son of the late Lucius Malfoy, gave Hermione a lop-sided grin and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, don't wake him. He had a long night." He steered her into the front room and gently pushed her onto the couch.  
  
"Give me one detail and I'll cast a hex on you to ensure there are no more 'long nights.'" she said sweetly.  
  
He grinned, "Feisty, I like it. But you're not my type," he sighed. Hermione nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. "What's going on? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Hermione bit her lower lips and slouched on the couch, reaching into her pocket. She straightened and threw something small and black at Draco. "That's why I have to talk to Harry," she whispered.  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side and looked down at the small velvet box in his hands. "Oh, this can't be what I think it is," he said as he opened the box. Nestled inside the black velvet was a two karat princess-cut faceted diamond on a platinum band that was encrusted with diamonds. When Draco took the ring out of the box and examined it closer, he could see that the band was also sprinkled with emeralds and he laughed. "That, my dear, is very Slytherin," he chuckled.  
  
Raking her hands through her hair, Hermione laid her head back and sighed. "What am I going to do? I'm so scared, Draco," she admitted.  
  
Draco stood and crossed the distance between them and sat beside her. "Do you love him?" he asked.  
  
Hermione turned her head to him and nodded slowly. "More then anything," she said.  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?" he asked. She shook her head, unknowing. "You're the most intelligent witch I have ever known and, frankly, he's the man I respect most in the world. You're perfect for each other," Draco said sincerely.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and examined the box Draco had handed back to her. She opened it and admired the ring. "He does have good taste doesn't he?" she observed.  
  
"Yeah, in more ways than one," Draco whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek before standing up. He wandered back into the hall and headed up the stairs. "I'll tell Harry the good news," he said before disappearing up to the second floor.  
  
"Yeah," she said to herself, slipping the exquisite ring on her finger. "Hermione Snape." She let the name roll off her tongue and smiled. "Hermione Granger-Snape," she tried and grinned. "I have nothing to fear," she said and got up to leave, prepared to face her future.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Didja know it was Severus? Huh Huh? LOL, I didn't want to give it away in the summary... cuz it's a popular genre now, and I wanted it to be a lil surprise.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
